


The Healing Girl

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Series: Zelda AU Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor(iya), Curses, Dreams, F/M, Gibdos (Zelda), Kindness, Legend of Zelda References, Mentions of Christophe Giacometti, Past Character Disappearance, Singing, Viktoriya as Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: 'Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you.'A strange girl heals Mrs. Katsuki of her curse and stays for the night in her family's home. Majora's Mask AU.





	The Healing Girl

"Wait, Mari, do you hear that?" Yuuri asked, about to tend to his duty in the basement.

The young woman strained her ear towards the dark-wood wall, an odd look on her face. "Looks the music was turned back on," she ran up to the window to see if anything of them around. The music, ever since those wrapped entities encroached onto their family's front yard, it was perpetually played so it would keep them at bay; unfortunately, it was mysteriously turned off, and those Gibdos circled around them for many days now.

The mill that powered the song was spinning again, and there were no Gibdos to speak of. _Unlike the one in the basement…_

Yuuri stood by her, asking, "Who do you think reversed the effects?" Also, how?

Mari pushed her little brother calmly away from the window, just in case, "I dunno, but…"

"…you think they're still out there?" Yuuri asked, eyebrows up as he stared at her.

"Not too sure," Mari told her brother, moving to the corner of the house. "I'll go see what it is, though." She picked up her late father's trusty fishing-spear, her brother watching her as she went out the door; all the while, her brother was brow-raised, watch her.

"How could you go out there?" Yuuri asked her, seeming frightened for his sister's safety.

His sister shook her head, stating, "Whether they're good or bad, it's best to go up to them first before they do to us." And then closed the door behind her.

"Hey, anyone out here?" the young woman bellowed out towards the scenery, the spear pointed at the horizon, ready for any assault. Unbeknownst her, a silvery, magenta tunic-donning blur hopped to the front and rapidly zipped their way into her family's house—closing the door them quickly like a cat.

"Hey—you! Ahh! _Mariiii_!" came her brother's high-pitched cry, causing her to run back into the house.

"Yuuri!?" Said boy had his back against the corner as if he saw a very evil ghost enter. Mari raced over to her brother, worry's mask on her face, "You alright?"

The boy's lips were quaking, shockingly pointing to the basement stairs. "She went down to where mom is…"

 _She?_ Who in the flying birds is she?! The young woman, scared, held onto the fishing spear, running down the stairs, crying out, "Mom!"

About the time she was gripping onto the railing at the foot, she heard something that made her still; a sweet voice—one perfect for a lullaby to sing for a child.

 _"Cast away your old face; let go of your spite; with this mask, I'll ask to borrow your light…"_ was what the house-invading entity sang last, in front of the monstrosity that was Mari and Yuuri's mother.

Hiroko had oddly grown bandages around her arms, legs, torso, and head. Her sclera had gone yellow; her hair was a bird's nest; her teeth had grown green like an envious person. The utter epitome of a monster after being assaulted by one when trying to ward them away herself. The middle-aged woman then grabbed onto her head, making strange noises as if she were in pain.

Then—a bright flash occurred. Mari shielded her eyes, Yuuri now right next to her as he did so. The strange girl though—stood there deadpanned as if immune.

A moan was heard—Hiroko confusedly looking at her hands. "Oh my…" she muttered to herself, wondering what happened.

"M-Mom?" Mari stammered out—in utter in disbelief; in a flash, she raced up to her mother, holding onto her shoulders. Yuuri immediately raced right behind her—though he slowed down to view the girl that was still standing there like a statue, still deadpanned. She stared at Yuuri right in the eye, causing the boy's breath to hitch and run to his mother almost scared.

"Mari… what happened to me?" the woman asked. "What have I been doing?"

"You haven't been doing anything, mom." Mari began—an almost somber look on her.

"You were having a bad dream, a little nightmare," Yuuri added, hugging his mother.

"Yuuri… Mari…" Hiroko breathed, embracing her two children with open and warm arms. The girl, Viktoriya, had her head craned to the side, watching the small family hold onto each other—passionately. A tiny rosebud of morose was potted in her, facing the golden bands on her right pointer and middle fingers. She knew that her work here was done, quietly walking up the stairs to leave the house.

Yuuri turned around and took note. "Hey, you—girl in the tunic; wait up!" He darted up the stairs, wanting to catch up with her; both Hiroko and Mari soon did, to ensure Yuuri wouldn't get into any messes.

x0x

"We moved out here ever since my husband vanished from the river he fished by." Hiroko began, the room growing dark due to being close to evening. They were sitting at the table, Viktoriya sitting horizontal of her as her kids sat on the left and right sides respectively. "We couldn't take our former neighbors accusing us of his disappearance anymore."

Viktoriya appeared somber, muttering, "I emphasize somewhat with it…"

Hiroko could tell—from the rings on her two fingers. _Could those have belonged to her…?_

Hiroko beckoned for Mari to help bring some bowls; the stew was almost done. The former poured some stew in for Viktoriya and the latter passed it on to her. This was so odd, Viktoriya appeared weirded out, no one had ever shown her this brand of kindness before.

"It's something we used to have back in our old town," Yuuri began, smiling with his eyes closed. "Pork cutlet stew."

Hiroko and Mari were sitting back down, now that everyone had a bowl in front of them. "Please, try now." Beckoned the woman.

"Alright," Viktoriya complied, taking a spoonful and eating it. Her eyes lit up—cheeks going pink. Yuuri looked concerned, wondering if she was okay.

"Vskuno!" she piped up, hand covering her mouth as she knew it was impolite with her mouth full. She rapidly took more spoonfuls into her mouth, just enjoying the food itself so much that Yuuri had to stop her, otherwise, she wouldn't feel satisfied.

"It does feel good to have a meal with someone else," Hiroko commented, delighted. Especially after so long.

"This does taste very nice; thank you, Mrs. Katsuki," Viktoriya told her.

Hiroko nodded, right as Mari dabbed herself with a napkin.

The latter set it aside, asking, "If you don't mind, Viktoriya, but—what brings you all the way here?"

Yuuri pouted, pointing right at her, insinuating that it was rude to do so.

"Yuuri, not now," Hiroko both calmly and sternly reprimanded her son.

"I," Viktoriya began, "am on a journey,"

Mari seemed astonished, wondering what journey she was on. Both Hiroko and Yuuri joined in on the curiosity train.

"For something for a friend," she told her. And even though she would give it to her friend, she knew she could never have him… _Prince Christophe…_

"Whoa… and, you decided to go on your own?" Yuuri inquired, sympathetic to her situation.

Viktoriya nodded. "Don't you cry for me, and I am more formidable than you think."

"And you paused your journey just to heal our mother?" Mari asked her.

Viktoriya nodded, "I healed two people of their ailments days ago; I either sing or use an instrument I have here."

"And you play that song you just used today?" Yuuri asked her, leaning closer to her.

Viktoriya nodded; she must have learned it from somewhere. She sat up from the chair, pushing it in, "It is time to take my leave."

"Oh, you cannot go out there, especially now that it is almost nighttime." Hiroko chastised to her, standing from her seat and going over to her. "Please, spend the night under our roof."

Mari and Yuuri looked at each other. Was she serious? But certainly, even after she healed other people before, had any of them even had the chance to thank her?

"What if it rains?" Hiroko inquired, leaving Viktoriya to ponder, turning her head to the side.

She then looked back to the woman after a few seconds, giving her answer, "I would be glad to, thank you, Mrs. Katsuki."

It had been the best night of slumber she had ever had. She was given a futon and with a frilly pillow and a clean, smooth, soft sheet. She had only one dream, after sleeping dreamless for so long.

_"Viktoriya dearest…" Prince Christophe inquired, holding his hand over hers. They stood within a plane of clouds and the sky—formed as two beautiful young adults._

_"I am sorry that this happened to you; that I had enlisted this onto you. I will atone for this, by sending you to your childhood again…"_

And he did.

The sun was gleaming happily the next morning, the music still playing to accompany it. The chipped-up family stood outside of the house, Viktoriya standing in front of them. She was bowing before them, thanking them for their kind hospitality.

Mari came and patted her head, "Best of luck wherever you're going, little sister." Viktoriya kindly took it, only a few strands of silver being torn away from her floppy cap. Hiroko set her hand on Yuuri's shoulder, who had his hands behind his back.

"Yuuri." She calmly mandated her son. The boy nodded and walked up to her.

"Before you go… here." Yuuri held out a clear bag laden with green and silver wrapped drops. He planted them on her hands, her marveling at it.

"What are these?" Viktoriya asked her.

"Mint drops," Yuuri explained to her; his family has had them in their cupboards, waiting to expire. "In case if your voice gets sore, just down on them and you'll be good again."

She smiled at him. "Thank you…" And in a magenta blur, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tip-toes as he was taller than her. Yuuri had been taken aback, though he accepted it, returning the hug. The other women joined in, wrapping their own around her.

They stood there for a few seconds when they broke apart. Viktoriya rubbed her eye, just happy and thankful right now.

"Please, when you are done, come visit us again," Hiroko asked her.

"I will with something to thank you in return," she bowed to her, hand over her heart. She stood back up now, bidding, "Farewell now," Mari cupped her mouth, while; little girls like her shouldn't be doing this, though she was…

And with that, she promptly turned to the right, holding the drops to her chest. Her silver bangs flew in the air, her tiny boots leaving prints on the ground. All the while, Hiroko escorted her children back into the house, as there were chores that needed to be done now.

Viktoriya looked up to the morning sky and could see Prince Christophe's face. Even though he would be betrothed to a more worthy young woman, they would always to be together—either as friends or lovers.

\------

_'Whenever is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time… that is up to you.' \--Happy Mask Salesman, Majora's Mask, 2000._


End file.
